new member
by lisette addison cullen
Summary: what if the volturi broke the rule and created a creature that could destroy everything on earth? what if the cullens come across this creature and take her in? summary sucks please read and tell me what you think :-) and please review or pm me i am not putting more chapters up unless i get reviews! reviews people reviews!
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen's

1. Not Knowing

The pain moves all around my body, I feel I could die that second right then, it continues for what seems like forever. Finally all the pain and aching exits my body, but a new pain enters my throat it burns I don't think it could ever stop, I need a drink my throat burns.

I open my eyes there I see a man who is pale and is eyes are red with a milky film over them his black glossy hair runs down his back onto the hood of his heavy black cloak "hello, dear Bella are you thirsty" he cooed

All I could manage was a weak nod, and I was confused why was he calling me Bella? My name isn't Bella.

"Well I have something for you your going to love it" he responded and showed me a cup from behind his back, he handed it to me.

It was a white cup with a white top and a long white straw coming from it I couldn't see what was inside it but it was warm and it smelled amazing, I took a sip and it immediately soothed my burning throat, it tasted so good, I downed the large cup of whatever it was and my throat eased up a little but the burning wasn't fully satisfied.

"Would you like some more?" he asked politely. "Ummm… yes please my throat burns badly" I exaggerated a little. "I'll be back in a sec." he replied one second then the next he was standing right in front of me holding a cup exactly like the one I was holding, he replace that one with the one he had just gotten and left in one swift move he was so graceful there was something about him that wasn't human.

I finished this cup too my thirst was satisfied there was only a faint burning sensation that I could deal with. I looked around the room it was light so it must be day time, there was tall bookcases filled with old, dusty books they looked like they were in perfect condition I walked over to them though I think I ran I was so fast. I picked a book out, _A Catskill Eagle_ it read I decided to read it.

_A few months later_

I have now read nearly all of the books in my little room; Aro the one who created me comes in every day to give the hot mouthwatering substance that sooths my burning throat. He doesn't tell me what it is and he wont tell me what I am because now I have figured that I am not human I do not need to eat food and I don't need to sleep and I am very fast and strong and I have amazing sight, smell and hearing. Aro teaches me, English ,math, science, history, geography, art also and sculpting. He also teaches me languages I know Italian, German, Dutch, Spanish and obviously English.

2. Escape

"so my dear Bella wouldn't you just love to get out this room?"Aro asked. I thought about it for a second but I wanted to ask him a question before I answered his. "Why do you call me Bella? My name is Aria" I ask

"Well, did you know Bella means beautiful? He asked

"Yes"

"Well, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I have seen in my whole existence" he replied "so did you want to go out for a little"

"I suppose I do" I said

"Ok, Jane, Demetri and Felix will go with you, stay safe dear one and Felix will tell you what to do"

"Who are Jane, Demertri and Felix?"I ask

"let me introduce you. Jane" he called

A girl a little taller than me with blonde hair and dark, almost black, red irises came in she was beautiful.

"Demetri"

A man a lot taller than Aro or Jane came in he had the same eyes as Jane but brownish hair with natural blonde highlights

"Felix"

A man with longish brown hair came in he had the same dark red eyes as demetri and jane he looked like he would be very strict with me so I knew I wouldn't mess up whatever we were doing.

"come along child we are going hunting" he said in a cool calm voice.

I didn't know what he meant by that and I was about to ask but Jane saw my confusion and rolled her eyes at me.

"Master, please can I tell her"

"She will find out soon enough" Aro replied

I was still so confused.

"What is her name?"Felix asked

"Bella" Aro replied

I just went along with him it seemed easier than arguing after all he must have the most authority they called him walked out the room into a round room with uneven stones for the floor and three thrones. I assumed one belonged to Aro.

By now it was dark. Night time.

"so, Bella , Jane will go with you most of the way but we like to split up as we scent our prey" Felix said as we exited the room.

before I knew it we were outside and Jane was dragging me along to the west while demetri and Felix went east.

"just follow my lead" Jane instructed

I nodded. We ran south for about 40 miles. By now we were out of volterra , Aro had told me where I was and that I was part of the volturi.

"we can split up now go for people that look like they don't have a family to go back to. People that wont be missed" she said , then disappeared

I understood what I was I should have thought of it before. Iwas a vampire. Aro had been feeding me blood , he had been killing people for me so I could have their blood. I was a killer , Aro was a killer. I didn't want to be a killer I couldn't live with that if I was even living. I couldn't go back there had to be another way to live or to exist.

Then I started running east then changed my course south until I reached the coast, I started swimming east I knew they wouldn't be able to follow my scent in the water but even before I had made it hard for them to follow my scent I jumped around and didn't touch one bit of the beach. I swam all day and night then I found land I sensed I was in north America Seattle and if the myths were true about vampires burning in the sun I couldn't stay here I stared running north to a rainier colder place that barely saw and sun Forks, Aro had taught me well, unfortunately for him.

Would he miss me would he think I got lost or would he know I ran away.

I got to Forks in the night. I was wondering through the forest when I saw lights I was confused I didn't smell humans, then I saw the house or mansion, I walked up to it I listened. No beating hearts? I smelled a completely different scent too. I'd never smelt this before but then again I hadn't smelt a lot of things. I shifted a bit to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

Suddenly standing right in front of me I saw a blonde man with compassionate liquid gold eyes he looked like he would invite me in like I was an old friend, with him was a muscular dark haired young man with the same liquid gold eyes except his were fierce like I had come to harm them or something.

I sensed they knew what I was.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trespassing am I?"

"not at all" the blonde one said warmly

"Carlisle, she is and looke we cant get involved with her shes and immortal child, do want to get us killed?" the other one hissed

"Emmett, lets take this one step at a time" Carlisle said in a cool voice.

Returning his attention to me "I am Carlisle, who are you?"

"umm.. well Aro calls me bella but when I was human I was called Aria" I answered

The mention of Aro's name shocked Carlisle.

"Why don't you come in I have a few more questions for you" he said quickly recovering.

"Ok" I said I wonder why the mention of Aro had shocked him.

We walked through the house; it was beautiful very clean and open with light colors and glass walls. We entered a room the TV was on with a beautiful blonde girl and a pretty chocolate brown haired girl everyone in the room was beautiful.

When I came in they all turned around they all gasped and went into hunting crouch , I only knew what it looked like from when I saw Jane when she hunted. They were scared of me.

"It's alright, she is just answering some questions, she isn't dangerous"

The brown haired girl looked at the bronze haired man with a worried expression all over her face

"she's at home, with Jacob" he whispered I don't think I was meant to hear but I did anyway.

Carlisle told me to take a seat so I went to one of the one person chairs and he took the sofa.

"so you said Aro calls you Bella, but while you were human your name was Aria" he begins

"yeah, I was pretty confused at first but then Aro said I was one of the most beautiful creatures ever, so I figured I wasn't human"

"do you know what we are?"

"yeah….I'm…..a…..vampire "I stuttered "but I don't want to kill humans or hurt them for that matter that's why I ran away" I rushed

"ok, well you don't have to kill humans to be a vampire"

"I don't?"

This news amazed me

"you can drink animal blood" he said "that's how we live, why we have yellow eyes, would you like to try it?"

I think your eyes are lovely, and yes please I would love to try it" I almost screamed I didn't know this could happen I didn't know that vampires could live like this.

"iv still got a few more questions" he stated "how long have you been a vampire?"

"I think….about a year, but Aro kept me in a room

"are you thirsty?"

"a bit, nothing i handle"

"how old were you when Aro changed you?" a woman with caramel colored hair asked

"umm... few months after my 12th birthday" i replied

"so your 13, if it been a year" a girl that was a close height to me with dark short hair stated

i nodded

Cullens

The blonde man was Carlisle was the sort of leader, he was the oldest, he was with the woman with the caramel colored hair, esme, she said i should stay.

Emmett, the dark haired man who came to the door with Carlisle was with Rosalie, the blonde girl, Rosalie said she would take care of me.

jasper the other blonde male was with Alice, the small pixie like girl with short dark hair.

And, Edward the bronze haired man was with Bella the brunette, they had a child when Bella was still human but the child was half human half vampire so it had a beating heart and blood, Carlisle said i should wait to see her.

The next week i got to see her she was a little older than me her name was reneesme, somehow she already new about me.

over time i began to be more in control and my eyes turned the liquid gold color darkening if i was thirsty. they told me about their human lives and we figured that my parents had died the volturri had killed them.

4. Powers

Edward, jasper, Alice, Bella and reneesme had powers. Edward was a mind reader, jasper could control emotions, Alice could see the future but it could changed, Bella was a mental shield so Edward couldn't read her mind, reneesme's power was


	2. Chapter 2

to show you what she was thinking. One day Rosalie was teaching me how to fix a car and I lifted up a screw driver with my mind, at first I was scared I thought it was a ghost but then I realized I was imagining a floating screw driver so I stopped imagining it floating and it dropped. Rose saw it float.

"Aria… did you see that?" she asked slowly

" Yes…..I think it was me" I answered slowly

"do it again"

I did it again only I lifted it higher

"how did you do that?"

"I think I just thought about a floating screwdriver but I thought really hard like I wanted it to come true"

"can you do it with anything else"

"I don't know"

She told me to try it with the tool box with all the tools in it and I did it.

"we have to go and show Carlisle" she says excitedly

We race up the stairs all the way to his office, I won

"come in" he said, naturally he had heard us running

We stepped into the office he put down a large book which I was sure he had read before

"Carlisle I have something amazing to show you" I began as rose set the tool box down, he looked at it with clear question in his eyes "watch this" I lifted the tool box as I had in the garage ad his eyes went wide with surprise and curiosity

"Aria….. How did you do that?"

I explained to him how I did it, he was amazed after I showed the whole family.

"Carlisle, we should call Eleazer" Edward says

"Who's Eleazar?" I ask

"He is one of our closest friend that we call cousins, he lives with his partner Carmen and also with Tanya and Kate who are sisters, they have the same diet as us" he answers turning to me

"They won't accept her" Alice almost shouts

Everyone shuts up for a minute all of us deep in thought except Jacob, renesmee's boyfriend, he's always quiet because most of us don't like him he is a shape shifter but he's basically a dog.

**I hope you like this chapter and that's not what I really think of Jacob please review and if you have any ideas pleas pm me or put it in your review I am happy to take any suggestions you may have thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummm…why won't they…. Accept me?" I asked quietly trying to break the silence that could last forever

They all looked alive again. But when they realised what I had asked they died inside. The was another period of silence which lasted 30 minutes

"You are an abomination" Bella says so quickly and shortly that the dog didn't hear.

I was so confused and offended that one of my bestest friends and auntie would say that, if she didn't like me she shouldn't act like she does, she should tell me out front not with comments. We were all taken aback about what Bella had said even her herself; she rushed to me and started comforting me, I was so upset I would of cried if I wasn't a vampire.

Jacob chuckled "ha…. They can't even cry….. ha…..they really are stones" he muttered to himself the whole time wetting himself in laughter but everyone stared at him we gave him a look which would have made him run if he didn't know better.

"How am I different from you guys?"I ask while Bella rocks me and esmee comes over and hugs me close.

"aria" Carlisle starts "you are an immortal child; you were turned while still a child, immortal children are supposed to be reckless and they don't have any control what so ever and within less than a year of them being turned they have already exposed our secret. Aria, you understand that you are nothing like these children, yes, you don't grow and you are stuck the same age you were turned" he continues "but you are different you have learnt to adapt and I monitored your brain and it still grows but by the time your 17 it will stop"

"but I won't reach 17" I say

"I mean by the time 4 years are past"

"So how do we tell them that?" Rosalie asks

"I don't think we can, they will think we are lying" Carlisle answers

"So, keep me a secret" I suggest

Right then the phone rings, we all look towards it; we didn't really get calls that often just from Charlie, Bella's dad, and Renee, Bella's mum. Bella picked up.

"hello" Bella said without looking at the caller id

"hello, is Carlisle there" a male voice said from the phone called I knew instantly it was a vampire.

The other seemed to know who it was and looked at each other smiling as if trying not to laugh as Carlisle went for the phone I stared at them confused.

"that is eleazer" Emmett informed me

"Hello, eleazer" Carlisle said once he took the phone from Bella

"Long time no see, Carlisle" he said

"How are your family doing I heard Garett joined you"

"We are all doing great and Garett did join us. How are you and your family doing?"

"we are all great"

"how about Nessie?"

"she's nearly fully grown"

"good" we heard a pause "Carlisle, our families should meet up we haven't seen each other since the last time with the volturi"

"I agree" he said turning round and giving us a worried face his eyes full of concern when he looked around and reached me "you could come to our house everyone will be so eager to see you all"

"ok, when should we come"

"tomorrow should be good"

"ok, see you tomorrow, I'm looking forward to it"

"ok its all set see you tomorrow" Carlisle said the hung up.

"why did you agree?" jasper asked in an exasperated voice

"I couldn't say no!" Carlisle nearly shouted he was in such a state id never seen him like this before with his head in his hands pacing up and down the dinning room

"don't worry we'll work something out" esmee said grasping him and keeping him still

Suddenly Alice and Edward perked up slightly.

"Alice, that would probably work" Edward said looking towards her.

Emmett sighs exaggerating

"tell us your idea" Rosalie says

"well I was thinking that we could make it look like she was human with makeup and a pace maker, you can get one of them, right, Carlisle"

"yes, I can, Alice, that's such a good idea"

"do you mind if we make you look human, aria?" Rosalie asks me

"no, it will be kinda fun"

"ok, let's do it now" Alice drags me towards the stairs

"I'll go and get the pace maker" Carlisle starts walking out the door and esmee goes with him

Me, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and reneesme go upstairs. The makeup tickles I haven't had any use for it so I'm not used to it


	4. Chapter 4

"you look adorable" Alice says when they are done

"and your reneesmee's best friend, ok" Bella adds

I had the pacemaker attached to my chest inside my top, it felt weird, but if it made me appear human i was cool with it.

They had put foundation on my pale skin ,so my complexion was not so dark but it made me look like i was forks, they had also put blusher on me and i was wearing green contacts, my dark chocolate hair was in high ponytail. I was wearing hot pink shorts as it was a warm day in forks (they had also tanned my legs) and a light blue short sleeved top with a hot pink cardigan over it. we had problem with my warmth and that they would smell blood but we solved it; i had little pouches of o negative blood in my pockets and attached to my body and blood near by where i would be standing. there was blood in the fridge but we had an excuse for that too; i was very sick.

"you look very human" Emmett commented smirking

"they are staying for tomorrow and Sunday and aria is sleeping over for tomorrow and Sunday and she also know about us do to the fact she is a very precocious girl" Carlisle said coming into the room

"we are all set and I'm positive this will work" Alice says "all we need to do is wait"

We went off to do our favourite pastimes mine was driving my car all the way to LA and doing some super speedy shopping (as in human super speedy which is very slow for me) and driving back, I have a bright red Ferrari. But now I decide to redesign my room on one of the apple macs in the corner while Rosalie and Alice picked clothes to wear and Bella, renesmee and Jacob went to see Charlie and Edward played the piano, which was always smoothing, and jasper and Emmett played chess. I was nearly finished redesigning my room when we got a call saying they were less than 2 hours away; I switched off the computer and went upstairs with renesmee to pretend we were playing or whatever 13 year old girls do.

They knocked, which I thought was unusual since we all knew they were there. We went down to greet them Nessie dragging me along like I was human.

"Hello eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Garett" Carlisle and esmee greeted them.

"Hello" they said and hugged everyone but me which I expected.

"Carlisle, you never told us you have a human in your house, we would have come more prepared" Tanya said to Carlisle so fast they didn't know I heard a thing

"she is Nessie's best friend she will be sleeping over but we can go for a hunting trip all together if you are very uncomfortable"

"she knows about us?"

"yes, but she figured it out herself after coming hear the first time, she is precocious and highly observant. We are planning to change her once she is old enough if she is still alive"

"Carlisle" Kate gasped "you wouldn't think of"

"no, never, Kate how could you think that" Edward said outraged we were all outraged when we heard her. "she has anemia, she often stays here as Carlisle is her doctor and likes to keep an eye on her"

Carlisle nods and tells me to introduce myself or act like a human with anemia, so I pretend to steady myself with Nessie's arm "h…h…hello, I'm Aria Curtise" I say humanly I hope

"its nice to meet you, Aria….. I hope you get better soon" Carmen said looking towards me with kind eyes

At that point Carlisle stiffened "her case of anemia is incurable, that is why we are hoping the amnictortin will still help until its time to change her, we will not like to see her go as she has become family to us"

"oh…. I see" Carmen said and the pacemaker proved it Carlisle had altered it so it made irregular heartbeats, he was a genius.


	5. authors note

Authors note

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I'm not sure if this is worth writing. So could you private message me or review to let me know if I should continue or not because either way I'm happy to continue, just I'm thinking about starting a new one and I need to see if I'm continuing this one so I can manage my time.

Thanks and please pm or review

Lizzie-Addison


	6. Chapter 6

"So, would you like the hunting" Carlisle moved on quickly

"no, we're ok" Tanya says speaking for all of them

"ok, we can go to the living room and chill" Carlisle said leading the way

Me and Nessie went upstairs to change into our matching pink and gold leopard print onesies and made our way back downstairs to eat or in my case hopefully pretend to eat.

"what would you like to eat you two?" Bella says

Emmett stifles a laugh I glare at him. If looks could kill I swear he would be dead a long time ago.

"can we have… chips and Oreos.

Bella gives her a disapproving look

"What do you want aria?" she asks turning to me

"Chips and Oreos" I answered

She gave us a weird look and we just laughed.

_Do I have to eat for real_ I thought to Edward, as we walked with our orange juice chips and Oreos to living were everyone was, he nodded and my eyes opened a little wider than before.

_Make some medical excuse to follow me upstairs so you can tell me how to eat _I think again urgently to him and he nods again

"excuse me and aria for a minute" he says and Carmen begins to question Carlisle but Edward explains

"she has to have so amnictortin every time before she eat and I do it for her as I am the assistant doctor"

We go upstairs to Carlisle's office and he writes down how to eat and that he will help me cough it up when they are gone, we dab a bit of blood on my wrist and put a plaster over it.

"ok?" Edward says for extra effect

"ok" I say back nodding

When we get back down stairs the Denali's are a bit wary and Alice looked slightly worried and she wasn't talking and eleazer looked so confused, but they were talking and Nessie was eating. When I sat down and picked up a chip they all stared at me I looked at it for a split mili-second then but in my mouth and chewed once and swallowed it, I could feel it travel down my throat and into my stomach, I could feel it there but I had to keep eating, I felt that they were suspicious.

They talked about how they were doing and when they were moving and other things like that. Nessie got bored and we went to play on the Nintendo Wii we played just dance and made a mii for Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett and Tanya, then we played the voice, we are both amazing singers.

"you two better go to sleep now we have a long day tomorrow" Bella comes In and tells us, tomorrow we are going to Seattle on a big shopping trip it was all Alice's idea.

We say goodnight to everyone and up to Nessie's room, while Nessie sleeps I have to pretend. Edward steps into the room to check if we are all right.

_I'm bored_ I think to Edward

"Count Nessie's breaths or something, I don't know" I lip read from Edwards lips

All night I count Nessie's breaths and watch her in her sleep, it was actually quite interesting since I don't sleep anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/n thank you all my readers for reading I will be writing another story with most of the same characters and more so also read that one too, keep reviewing)

When we get downstairs the Denali's look even more suspicious of me.

"Sooo… Aria what kinda stuff do you like, like do you do any sport or have any hobbies or favourite places to go" Kate asks me

"uhh…yeah, I used to do horse riding when I wasn't as bad as I am now and I love art and painting, I used to go to the skate park a lot too but I can't anymore. I like reading too"

"what are reading now then" Carmen asks, I know they are questioning me

"I'm reading _care not by Melinda Smag" _I reply confidently_,_ they just nod.

I desperately need to go on a hunting trip and I wouldn't want to risk going to the mall full of people for the world but if I stay home they will be even more suspicious. Jasper feels my worry and I can see Alice has seen the future and she says it's safer for me to stay home even if they do get a bit suspicious.

"Aria, you look tired, maybe you should stay home" Alice says

"Yeah I don't feel like going anywhere" I say in a grumbly voice

Carlisle puts on a worried face, "are you sure, aria?"

"yes, I can do my injections myself and I know when to take my medicine" I say giving him a smile.

They set of to go most of them in separate cars, as soon as I can't hear them anymore I go upstairs and get out of the odd blood smelling cloths that are driving me insane, since iv been with Carlisle I have learnt much more and have learnt to control my thirst for a long period of time, but I can't take it any longer in these clothes and I have to go out and hunt.

I go and change into black clothes, they will be out the whole day and since Alice is in charge they'll be coming back around 9pm so if I come back at 6pm I will be all ready to be "human" again.

I go to Canada, they have the best animals for hunting there like grizzly bears and mountain lions which are my favourite, I scent my prey and I lose it I go for the grizzly which is about 8 times the size of me but I like fighting my prey, by the end I've had an uncountable amount of mountain lions and grizzly bears and its only 4pm so I take my time going back.

Before I'm even a mile away from the Cullen house I can see the lights on and the cars are there, I think I'm imagining things, I run cautiously closer, I still see the lights and the cars I touch one of the cars. They're back. I'm in deep, deep, deep trouble.

"Who's there?" eleazer asks but sees me "Aria?" he says in amazement and shock then Tanya comes out and hisses at me and immediately eleazer copies and Kate, Garrett and Carmen are outside hissing at me.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle comes out but then he sees me and he looks very sad Esme is following him and it looks as if she would cry she was sobbing into Carlisle's sleeve.

"They found out" I hear a whisper from the house it was Bella.

**a/n if you want to find out what happens next please review thank-you!**

**Lizette xoxoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review please! Here's chapter 7 hope you like.**

"How could you do this, Carlisle? Last time was bad enough but this time she is clearly immortal and if you get caught we will not stand with you" Tanya hisses at him

"No, you know what, we're going to tell the volturi because if someone else finds out and tells them we'll be punished too" eleazer says and all my family including Nessie and Jacob stare at them in pure disbelief and disgust.

They turn their backs on us and run through the tree's and Carmen shouts back "Carlisle why?" in a pleading voice.

I stand there confused "why did they run?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"come inside and we'll explain" Carlisle says in a sad tone and starts walking inside esme follows and I follow a meter behind them all the way to the library where everyone is waiting for us.

"What's wrong with me being immortal? All of you are immortal" I ask

"you were a child when you were turned, so you stay a child forever" jasper says

"why do they need to report this to the volturi? They already know"

"they don't know where you are and Demetri cant track through water so they cant know unless someone tells them" Bella explains a little more

"plus, the Denali's think Carlisle changed you" Edward adds

"I understand but whats wrong with immortal children?"

They all hesitate "aria, you have to understand you are nothing like these children" rose says but im not really sure where shes going with all of this

"the immortal children are supposed to be reckless and bloodthirsty" esme says, I realize Emmett is bored and hasn't said anything in a while but he looks worried.

"and everyone is banned from creating them as they almost instantly expose our secret as they are children and they are frozen all the knowledge they have is frozen too" Carlisle finishes.

"aria, you're not like those children, you learn new stuff and take it in, look at you, you can levitate really good now" Alice comforts me but I'm silent I sob but no tears come.

"Carlisle, I can't stay with you I'm sorry for coming to you I've put your whole family in danger, your family was perfect before I came the Denali's trusted you before I came I've just ripped you apart from them" I sob and get up to leave but esme pulls me back "darling, its not your fault its aro's, he dragged us all into this mess if he hadn't of created you, you could be happy with your family home not knowing that we even exist, its not your fault" esme comforts me

"yes it is, I shouldn't have ran away" I say still sobbing

"im glad you came to us, aria" Carlisle says "before you came I didn't know your power was even possible and also I did some research, it seems that something must of gone wrong, or right during you transformation. What do you remember from it?" he asks

I finish sobbing and say "I remember burning" I wince at the memory

"what did you do after?" he continues I can tell it going to be a long night of questions.

"I…I read books" I smiled remembering " and drank human blood" I grimaced but then sobbed

"Its ok you didn't know what it was" jasper says quietly, I realized that I'm on Carlisle's lap but his arm is around me so I don't move don't want to hurt his feelings I've hurt all of them too much.

He continues to ask questions about when I was with the volturi up till the day I ran away all of them just listen no one says anything only me and Carlisle.

"I say we go to the volturi and tell them about aria, they don't know anything about her yet Aro made her. Maybe he'll reason with us and see that she is no harm" Emmett says when we are done with the questions.

"What if Aro wants me back?" I say in a small voice

"We won't let him have you" Jacob speaks up, im closer to him now he's a good guy but he still stinks badly. I look up at him and he grins I smile back sadly and look at Carlisle to see what he says about Emmett's idea.

"We could give it a go but only for introductions…no fighting" Carlisle agrees

"what if they want to fight?" Jacobs asks

"we will die" alice says simply

"you csnt do that for me that's not fair you, none of you, have ever done anything wrong you cant be punished because of me!" I cry

"aria, your part of the family and family does that for each other "esme says

"I have to go alone" I refuse "you cant die or get hurt because of me, I've hurt you too much" I say in a much quieter voice but I know they all hear me as clear as a crystal.

"your not going alone" Emmett says

"we should go as soon as possible, the Denali's are nearly there" alice says.

**Tell me what you think and please review! Thanks for reading my book and if theres anything you think should happen please feel free to pm me or put it in your reviews, thanks!**


End file.
